


Good enough

by Fangodess



Series: Good Enough [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts kinda, death mentioned, its ok because lefou loves his too, my small children just need love, stanley loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Belle tells LeFou he belongs in the castle and no one blames him but he doesn't believe her so he works himself to the ground to prove he's good enough. He stops eating and sleeping so he can continue to work and do anything anyone needs. Stanley finds him almost drunk on lack of sleep where he proceeds to promptly mumble about being good enough and then pass out.





	

LeFou just wanted to be good enough. He just wanted to show everyone he was not some idiot side kick, someone who blindly follows. Belle had told him that no one blamed him but she was just being nice she always was. She was teaching LeFou to read and letting him stay in the castle. He didn’t deserve it, he knew he didn’t deserve it. He knew what he had done for a man who had just used him and left him for dead. Sometimes he wished he had just died. That was maybe the one thing he did deserve. Then there was Stanley. Stanley who was so sweet to him, who told him he was beautiful, who made him feel like maybe he wasn’t just a worthless fool, but Stanley wasn’t there all of the time. When he wasn’t that’s when LeFou truly didn’t know what to do. So as selfish as it was he wished for Stanley to always be there he did but of course Stanley was busy, having taken up an apprenticeship with Madame Garderobe, and he couldn’t drag him away from what he loved. He was so happy and didn’t have time for someone as useless and worthless as LeFou.  
So, he distracted himself by throwing himself into taking other people’s work because at least then he was useful. At least then he could begin to try to prove himself. He took anything anyone even remotely mentioned might have been too much. He took everything he could anything to prove he was useful and needed. He knew that eventually they would realize all of the horror of what he had truly done, of who he truly was, and he would be expelled from the castle. Maybe they would finally kill him. It would be more merciful, more than he deserved. Until then he would at least attempt to be useful. He would try his hardest, it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. He would never be enough. It didn't matter that he hadn’t slept more than 6 hours over the past 5 days and hadn’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. He still had so much to do and people kept putting pressure on him. He couldn’t do it fast enough. Why wasn’t he fast enough? Why did he have to be so useless? He kept falling asleep and he felt really dizzy.  
Just as he began to fall asleep he heard, “LeFou?”  
His head snapped up as he heard the familiar voice a smile spreading across his face, “Stanley, how are you?” he asked.  
“I am good mon amour. How are you?” he asked smiling at him in the most beautiful way.  
“I am good. How was…” he trailed off as he stood and spots appeared in front of his eyes and his head spun. He grabbed the back of his chair for support.  
“LeFou, mon cher, are you ok?” Stanley said placing a stabilizing hand on his upper arm.  
“ ’m fine,” LeFou said taking his hand off the chair and straightening up just as his vision went completely black. He is now swaying noticeably.  
“No you’re not. You’re swaying, your words are slurred, and your eyes are glazed over and aren’t focusing on anything,” Stanley placed his hands on his shoulders grounding him.  
“I assure you I am fine. I need to finish this,” he slurs. Stanley begins to wonder if he’s drunk but just as the thought enters his head he sees the piles of work surrounding the man.  
“Are you doing all of this?” Stanley asks.  
“Yeah, need to be useful,” LeFou says slowly growing more delirious.  
“What?’ Stanley says confusion only growing.  
“Not enough… need to prove I’m more than the stupid side kick… have to be useful,” he says swaying, “I really should get back to it,” he continues taking two steps before everything goes black and he hits the floor.  
******************************************************* When LeFou wakes he is aware he is in a bed. Had he really been stupid enough to go to bed? He couldn’t just lay around being lazy he had to work. They would see how worthless he was if he stopped. He jerked upward realizing to late that there was an arm draped over him. His sudden movement had flung the arm off of him and flipped the man next to him over waking him.  
“Stanley, mon amour, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize you were there. Go back to sleep I just have some stuff I have to do,” LeFou said moving to get up.  
Stanley, even in his bleary half asleep state, realized what the man was doing and lunged forward grabbing his hand, “No, LeFou they took all of your work. You don’t need to do anything.”  
At this LeFou began to panic. They had realized how useless he was. They were taking everything back so his tainted hands wouldn’t touch it. They were going to exile him. They would send him away. He would finally be as alone as he deserved. Stanley would find someone better, someone he deserved, someone who was as perfect as him.  
“LeFou honey mon amour. You need to breathe its ok,” Stanley said not knowing what had brought this panic.  
“I’m sorry. I’ll work harder. I’ll get things done faster. I know I don’t belong or deserve to be here. I have nowhere else to go please don’t make me leave. I’ve done horrible things I know but I’ll work harder I’ll prove that I’m not as useless as I seem. I’m sorry please don’t make me leave I like it here. I thought I would be ok when you kicked me out I knew it was coming I know I deserve it but I love it here I love you. I don’t deserve you but I do I love you so much. Please don’t make me leave. I’m sorry I’ll do better,” LeFou begged breath only growing faster as he began sobbing and shaking.  
Stanley only grew increasingly confused as LeFou continued talking, “Work harder? You already worked yourself to the point of exhaustion and the doctor said he doesn’t think you were eating healthily either. No one’s making you leave. You deserve to be here as much as everyone else. You haven’t done anything wrong love. I love you too. You deserve me if anything I don’t deserve you,” he said pulling LeFou closer hoping that would help the man’s breathing to return to normal, “LeFou honey you need to try to breathe with me you’re going to pass out if you don’t calm your breathing. That’s it love in and out slow deep breaths it will be ok you’re not getting kicked out. You have done so much they took away you work because you were exhausted to the point of collapsing and not taking care of yourself,” Stanley said slowly rocking the man as his breathing slowly calmed and the shaking stopped. He still had tears streaming down his face.  
“But I blindly followed Gaston I tried to kill Maurice, Adam almost died because of me. As horrible as Gaston was I could have stopped him if I just wouldn’t have lied or if I had stopped him none of this would have happened. I should have died with him it would have been best for everyone,” he mumbles the last part.  
“How can you say that? If you wouldn’t have lied Gaston would have killed you or gotten you locked up. This all would have happened if you wouldn’t have lied but instead you would be in danger or dead and so would Miss Potts. No one blames you. It wouldn’t have been best for anyone if you died but especially me,” he said pulling back softly and placing his forehead against LeFou’s, “I love you mon cher and I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“I just wanted to be good enough,” he said voice cracking as the tears continued to roll down his face.  
Stanley kissed him softly and when he pulled away he said, “You are more than enough mon amour”


End file.
